


Jumin Week 2018 Prompt: Common Life- Donuts

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Donuts, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jumin Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: MC has a craving for donuts and Jumin has no idea what they are or how to make them! They decide to go to a donut shop together! (Short)





	Jumin Week 2018 Prompt: Common Life- Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER old but I thought that I should post it regardless. Hope you enjoy!

     MC was soundly asleep and Jumin was laying next to her, waiting for her to wake up. Today, he was going to greet MC as she woke up and make her breakfast. He had made sure no business matters were scheduled in the morning specifically for this reason. He looked down at her. She was breathing softly and her body was idle. Jumin couldn’t help but stare. MC turned over, now partially awake. She rubbed her eyes and groaned a bit. Jumin planted a kiss on her forehead and asked, “What would you like for breakfast? I could always make those strawberry pancakes you enjoy so much.” MC sighed out the word, “Donuts…” Jumin perked up. What are donuts? Are they some kind of candy? He began to question MC. “It is not healthy to eat candy in the morning. Of course, we can go and get donuts later in the afternoon, but I don’t believe it is a good choice to eat something filled with such sugar in the morning.” MC, now fully awake, was confused by his comment. “Jumin, donuts aren’t candy. They’re a pastry some people eat in the morning. Don’t tell me you’ve never had a donut!” A light shade of pink coated Jumin’s cheeks. “I am uneducated on how to make a donut, so I’m afraid we will have to go somewhere else to go get some. I could ask someone to go out and get you one, just tell me what type of ‘donut’ you would like.” MC quickly dismissed his recommendation, “No, I’d like to go out to a donut shop together. Of course, if that’s alright with you. I don’t want to interrupt your schedule.” Jumin agreed to MC’s plan and they asked Driver Kim to chauffeur.   


     Driver Kim drove Jumin and MC to the nearest coffee shop. MC couldn’t help but giggle, “I can’t believe you have never had a donut before!” She smiled at him, “Well, I’m glad that I get to see you try one for the first time.” Jumin beamed, “I’m glad too.” MC tried her best to explain donuts before they got in line. Jumin decided to try a chocolate icing covered donut. He was still confused about why breakfast food was to be covered in icing and other things such as sprinkles but was curious about the taste. MC liked them, so they had to taste good. The person taking their order handed them their donuts and they walked to one of the tables outside. MC handed Jumin his donut and held hers in his hand. Jumin took a bite of the donut and his eyes lit up. “Pretty good for commoner food, right?” MC teased. Jumin smiled, “It’s pretty good for commoner food.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have constructive criticism for me, please leave it below in the comments! Enjoy my writing? Check out my Tumblr @queenwinterofluna!


End file.
